Urinary incontinence is a widespread problem in the United States and throughout the world. Urinary incontinence affects people of all ages and can severely impact a patient both physiologically and psychologically.
In approximately 30% of the women suffering from urinary incontinence, incontinence is caused by intrinsic sphincter deficiency (ISD), a condition in which the valves of the urethral sphincter do not properly coapt. In approximately another 30% of incontinent women, incontinence is caused by hypermobility, a condition in which the muscles around the bladder relax, causing the bladder neck and proximal urethra to rotate and descend in response to increases in intraabdominal pressure. Hypermobility may be the result of pregnancy or other conditions which weaken the muscles. In an additional group of women with urinary incontinence, the condition is caused by a combination of ISD and hypermobility.
In males, urinary incontinence may be the consequence of post radical prostatectomy, which can destroy the valves of the urethral sphincter.
In addition to the conditions described above, urinary incontinence has a number of other causes, including birth defects, disease, injury, aging, and urinary tract infection.
Numerous approaches for treating urinary incontinence are available. For example, several procedures for stabilizing and/or slightly compressing the urethra so as to prevent the leakage of urine have been developed. The stabilizing or compressive force may be applied directly by sutures passing through the soft tissue surrounding the urethra or, alternatively, may be applied by means of a sling suspended by sutures. In many procedures bone anchors are inserted into the pubic bone or symphysis pubis in order to anchor the sutures to the bone. The present invention simplifies such procedures and further reduces their invasiveness.